Omegaxis1
Also nicknamed Omega, Mega, and sometimes Axis. From a meeting Flower, Wolf, and Sleeve from a talk about Pokemon, led to a growth and understand of what it means to be an RP'er. Could be considered the kindest among joining the group, but still has strictness in the rules About Myself Someone says that I'm too nice at times, but I don't really think that's a bad thing, really. I usually try to give others second chances and more even when I only get disrespect from others, and the others practically give up on you. Though that doesn't mean that I'm easily manipulated, because no, I'm not. If I say no on something, no amount of pleading will change that. Its VERY rare for me to stay angry at someone, and even less likely for me to dislike them. Even less, hate them. Really, it's rare, and I can't stay mad forever, but when I do, well, don't expect me to back you up anymore. You're on your own then. I won't throw insults at you, or anything like that. I will just not bother with you anymore. Simple as that. I used to be a terrible RP'er. Sure, I could make pretty decent posts, if I say so myself, but really, I was always trying to be a Mary Sue, or a Gary Stu. I admit it. That was me. But not anymore. In an RP, it isn't about me, or you, or that guy over there. No, it's about everyone. Everyone has a desire to be the center of attention, or be the strongest, or the sexiest, or whatever, but I realize that it's better if we just interact and have fun with it. Don't RP to just be the best. RP to have fun. Sure, even as I say that, I might still have problems with the interactions, and still might show signs of trying to one up another, but even now, I'm trying to change myself to become a better RP'er and look at even my own characters from another's eyes. I'm not the center of the universe, and neither are you. Now, how did I come to realize this? Simple. I became a mod of anotehr RP forum, and got into a huge argument with my friend because he made a Gary Stu type OC. It ended with a lot of harsh words being recieved on my end, but I wasn't budging about my decision. I learned from that what it meant to be a mod, and the burden it came with, and boy, now I understand the trouble I had been giving the others. Relationships Ryu: Had a rocky start with her, cause I tried to white knight a friend of mine that was messing up with his OC, and was told by her that she didn't like me. However, as I talked with her and hung out with her, we became tight as best buds, especially cause now she enjoys teasing me a lot, or picking on me... or just being playfully mean. She's actually really nice when I got to know her. We even RP a lot, and believe me, some of them are EPIC, if I do say so myself. She trusts me with privelages and I really don't wanna screw that up, and helps me a lot. I owe a lot of my current skills to her. When she enters the Bitchmode, even I know to steer clear of that. Word of warning, please do NOT get her in that mode. For all our sakes. Sleeve (Brass): Terrible start, and was disliked for the Mary Sue-ish ways. It was a mistake on my part, obviously. Sometimes I felt that he ignored my very existance, cause a couple of times in the past, I talk to him, but he never responds, unless Wolf, Ryu, or someone he likes talks to him. Only times he did talk to me then was when he was telling me the things I was doing wrong. Nowadays, as I have grown up as an RP'er, I can talk more easily and even think that we're friends now. Xan: Surprisingly, I actually got along with him pretty well when we met. He gave me a lot of pointers and helped me out a lot back then. Strange thing is, we have a LOT of differences in opinion. Franchises, characters, shows, whatever it is, we have different opinions, yet I still consider him a good friend. We have our fair share of RP's, and before, his spelling and such were hard to grasp, but he's shown much improvement. He's even helped me get some ideas. Flower: Taught me a lot about the RP, and learned about the style of RP'ing from her originally. She doesn't come on as often anymore, but I would really like to RP with her more. Only time I RP'ed with her was the Pokemon forum of Izzu, and that one was only with her playing an NPC. Cha: Don't really interact with her enough to be considered a friend, but she's really nice to me, and taught me some things about how she RP's, and it helps. I learned to not always go with a set plan, and really just try and go with the flow. Don't be the character's owner, but the character itself. Still far from being able to master her style, but I'll try my best. Wolf: A great RP'er from when I met him, and gets picked on by Cha, Flower, and sometimes Ryu a lot. There was another called Ninja that does it, too, but she's not really around anymore unfortunately. Makes awesome characters that others love and enjoy pick on, well, only the girls previously stated. However, I'm on a rocky road with him. I say that I respect him, but never really showed him that respect I said due to my disrespectful behavior. Well, I have a long way to go to prove to him that I do. I guess the only way to do that is by improving myself as an RP'er. It'll be tough, but if I don't put the effort in it, then that means that I'm not being serious about it. Never saw his Resurreccion, but I think I might have been damn close at making him get like that. Hangouts Omegaxis1 *Stories: **The Guardian of Mu: Solo (Megaman) **Is it Too Late? (Beyblade) Trivia *Omega wishes to RP with Wolf, Cha, and Flower more often, as the times to RP with them are too little, if nonexistant. **With Wolf, would like to have an RP where the characters actaully get along for once. Previous experience shows that almost all interactions were negative. *Likes making pairings almsot always, in franchises and in RP's. **For the latter, its mostly for his own. Will always look for some OC to try and pair up with. *Likes reading manga and watching some anime. *Can usually take insults directed toward himself, but mess with his friends, and he will get pissed. **Insult his most favorite franchise, Megaman, and he will be like Ryu's Bitchmode, or Wolf's No Fucks Given Mode. *Likes writing fanfiction of things he likes and imagines what happens next. **Wrote two stories, and both are pretty popular.